


"This is different, I kind of like it"

by AutobotClone55



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Mild Smut, Natasha and Yelena are adoptive sisters, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55
Summary: She thought her father had dusted away with the rest of them but she was wrong. A lot of things have changed since that day. But never would she have thought that they would've changed this much
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Cassie Lang, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Cassie had known of many superheroes. She had heard of Captain America, Iron man, the hulk, the black widow, thor, scarlet witch and many more. But she had never once heard or seen Captain Marvel. She had been one of the many heroes that had helped fight the final battle against Thanos. So when she decided to attend Mr. stark's funeral. She had no idea who she was. She knew everyone else except one kid who decided to hang in the back. She would try and sneak some glances at the unknown girl to see if she had ever recognized her but to no avail.

Once the funeral had ended. She had started to walk towards the car with her dad and everyone else until a voice called at her

"Hey, kid wait up," the voice said. The girl from earlier with the kid in the back had called out to her.

"My name is Carol Danvers of shield. Usually, fury would do this but since I’m one of the instructors he figured I should introduce myself". Cassie and the boy look confused 

“Instructor for what,” the boy says. 

“Fury has been debating this a long time but he wants to train the next generation of superheroes,” Carol says.

“And we think you 2 have potential to be apart of that” carol finishes. Cassie didn’t know what to expect when she had agreed to talk with carol but she wasn’t expecting this. She had so many questions like would her father agree or why would anyone suggest her, She doesn’t even have powers.

“Listen we know this is a huge decision so give us a call when your ready" Carol says. Then she walks away and takes off.

"I don't think either of us was expecting that when we came here right," the boy says.

"Definitely" Cassie exclaims. The boy turns to face Cassie and sticks out his hand to shake.

"Anyway the name's Harley," Harley says.

"Cassie" Cassie exclaims. Then her phone buzzes and it's a text from her dad asking where she is.

"Sorry, I got to go, it was nice to meet you," Cassie says as she walks away to find her father, while on the way she had been thinking about what had just happened and how it will affect her life for the future


	2. Chapter 2

"WOAHH" Cassie yelled out as she was getting flipped in the air by her instructor and lands hard on the mat face first. Then she feels her arm gets twisted hard and fast. She yells out in pain and discomfort. 

"This move may not look hard but still requires a lot of focus," Carol says to her class. Carol lets go of Cassie and gives her a lift up with her other arm. When Cassie gets up she still feels the pain so she stretches out her arm. She doesn't hear Carol dismiss the other students and she doesn't see Carol walk over to her either.

"You should probably ice that when you get home," Carol says. And that finally knocks Cassie out of her trance. She looks up at Carol and they lock eyes. 

"I kind of need to if I'm gonna survive tomorrow," Cassie says. Carol nods

"Also it will probably be more decision training then anything else" Carol replies and turns and walks towards the exit. Cassie grabs her jacket and walks towards the exit of the room. Waiting for her on the outside was Harley Keener. Harley had been a friend of Tony Stark. They had met when Tony was assumed to be killed but instead was very much alive. Harley had helped Tony and eventually formed a friendship. Sadly the 2 didn't have the chance to see each other one last time before Tony died.

But with no one to take the mantle of Iron Man. Nick fury had decided to place Harley in the Young Avenger program along with Cassie.

"How'd it go today," Harley asks as they walk towards the trainer's room

"Better then a week ago, Before I wasn't understanding anything," Cassie says as she puts ice on her right shoulder.

"How did it go for you," Cassie asks as they start to walk towards the exit.

"Well my day involved me getting my ass handed to me by Falcon," Harley says.

"So yeah nothing out of the ordinary" Harley says as he shrugs his shoulders. Harley opens the door and they start to walk to the bus stop. Harley opens the door and they start to walk to the bus stop. They had reached Harley's stop first so she was left alone on the bus going home. This is the ride she would usually take every day and from now on. Nothing exciting happens on the ride but there is the occasional couple making out in the back. But today was different, today a man running fast had decided to jump on this bus. At first, Cassie hadn't thought anything of it. Until she sees police sirens coming there way. The guy gets out of his seat and walks towards the bus driver

"Don't stop driving?" the guy says as he puts his gun to the driver's head. As soon as she saw that she yelled

"GUN" and everyone started to scream and put themselves under there seats.

"Alright this is how this gonna work, everyone stays put and no one dies," the guy says as he starts aiming the gun at the passengers. Cassie had practiced these types of situations before in training but still had been nervous. One wrong decision and someone gets hurt and she knew that but she couldn't just sit here and watch. Usually, these types of buses have something that maybe she can use. She starts to look around while the guy does whatever he's doing. 

She looks around till she finds some pepper spray on the floor.

"This has got to be my lucky day" Cassie whispers to herself. 

"Now I need him to come to me," Cassie thinks. So she does the only thing she thinks of and that is to make some noise. She wiggles the seat in front of her and kicks it a couple of times.

"Hey stop it" The guy starts

"I'll shoot you I don't care I'll shoot" the guy finishes. The guy starts to walk closer and closer while aiming the gun at Cassie. Cassie grabs some dust from the floor and launches it at the guy. 

"Ah, my eyes" the guy shouts as he rubs his eyes. Cassie launches at the guy and throws a kick at his hand that was holding the gun. She punches him in the face and throws a backhand. But he doesn't go down easily. He charges at Cassie blindly and they collide and land on the ground. The bus driver halts the bus suddenly and the guy gets his punch thrown off. That gives Cassie enough time to use the pepper spray in his eyes. Then she launches a kick at his private area. She gets up quickly and throws a knockout punch at his face with the pepper spray in hand. The guy goes limp and falls. 

Then everyone starts to clap.

"WOO, THANK YOU SO MUCH". Cassie hears from random citizens. Everyone starts to get off the bus. And police start to swarm on the bus and take the man into custody.

1 hour later.  
Cassie had finally got home from the police station and meeting with her mom with her Dad.

"I'm really proud of you sweetie," Scott says as he hugs her. 

"Thanks dad," Cassie says. The 2 part and Cassie goes upstairs to her room.

"That was so Fun" Cassie screams into her pillow


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this is my longest chapter of all time

"Breath in, Breathe out," Carol says. Cassie had been in another training session. This one had meant to calm down your breathing and help you think slowly. Everything that Cassie was thinking about was kicking more ass. 2 weeks had passed since that day on the bus and boy how she wanted to do that again. 

"Focus on what you want to do and do it in your head," Carol says. And with that Cassie replays those events in her head. How she performed every move and how she took the guy down. 

"Alright everyone opens your eyes and breathe out," Carol says. 

"Alright guys that were a good session, Tomorrow we will be working on hand to hand combat" Carol finishes. Cassie feels frustrated since she knows how these next classes are gonna go. They're gonna be slow and she's not gonna get what she wants. And what she wants is to fight. So she approaches Carol

"Ms. Danvers can we talk," Cassie asks. Carol looks over.

"Sure," Carol says. Cassie doesn't know what to say at first. Usually, she would just let it fly by and take the classes. But that fight gave her more confidence to do this.

"It's not you or anything" Cassie starts.

"But I just don't feel like I'm improving on anything in this class," Cassie says. Carol looks intrigued now,

"I don't feel like I'm able to improve any more in this specific class" Cassie finishes. Carol gets off of her desk and walks towards Cassie.

"So what your saying is that you want me to move you up a level," Carol asks.

"If that's how that works then yes" Cassie explains. Carol walks around Cassie and notices how anxious she is.

"Listen, kid, I'll be honest, You have shown me that you are advanced from the other kids" Carol explains. Cassie smiles at the thought.

"But I don't know if it's enough to bump you up" Carol explains. And with Cassie frowns at the thought.

"But I can give you after session lessons, 1 on 1 to help you improve," Carol says. Cassie still is a bit disappointed but not as bad as before.

"When can we start," Cassie says.

"We'll start tomorrow," Carol says. And with Cassie walks to head out the door.

1 day later. Cassie had sent Harley home. She knew that she would be staying after. She puts everything in her bag walks to Ms. Danver's room. When she arrives she notices that Carol is waiting for her.

"Hi ms. Danvers" Cassie says. 

"Hey kid, Put this on," Carol says as throws a combat suit. Cassie goes to the locker room and comes back.

"Today your gonna learn to fight with gear on". Cassie looks frustrated. She had wanted to learn more but this doesn't help.

"How is this gonna help me".Carol starts to grow frustrated. She rubs her fingers on her nose.

"Because believe or not your not gonna be fighting with a T-shirt and sweatpants". And with that, they get into a fighting stance and the fight begins.

1 hour later.  
The fight had lasted longer then Cassie expected sure she lasted long but She expected to get absolutely destroyed in the first five minutes. But she didn't and she's proud that she didn't that is unless Carol let her last that long.

"Alright put this on now," Carol says as she throws a robe at Cassie. Cassie looks confused.

"We're going to the Sauna". And with that there off.

When they arrive at the Sauna the air is tense. The 2 sit there quietly waiting for the other to break the tension. Cassie doesn't know whether she wants to or not. But luckily she doesn't have to

"So why did you decide to join". Cassie looks confused at first

"To defend the earth and it's righteous people".Cassie says proudly with her chest out mimicking Captain America. That gives Carol a small laugh

"No what's the real reason".

"That is the reason," Cassie says back.

"Sure it is kid, everyone has a deeper more complex reason". Carol says. Cassie doesn't know whether she wants to reveal it or not.

"You don't have too if you don't want to". 

"Well I guess I just wanted to feel like I belong somewhere," Cassie says.

"What do you mean"

"As you know I didn't see my father much, He was either in prison or in the quantum realm"

"I had friends but none that stuck through the years".

"It was either they had their boyfriends or with each other".

"Plus they were kind of bitches anyway," Cassie says nonchalantly.

"Going back to boyfriends, did you have any".

"I mean you're obviously a very beautiful girl," Carol says as she looks up and down. Cassie was confused, was Ms. Captain Marvel checking her out. I mean it's not like she minds.

"No, I didn't haven't any boyfriends".

"I did have a girlfriend though". Carol looks more intrigued than before. She even bends over which gives Cassie a great view of her breasts.

"Ooo tell me about her," Carol says.

"It didn't last long, in fact, she was the reason that I stopped dating". It's hard whenever Cassie brings up this situation. She takes a couple of seconds before starting again.

"Her name was Kate, She had long beautiful hair".

"She was an amazing archer, She could hit her target from miles away".

"We started dating during freshman year". Cassie takes a long and hard breather.

"Hey it's okay," Carol says as she grabs Cassie's hand. It gives Cassie a sense of comfort.

"We had been really good friends and one day when we were working on a project together, we just kissed". Cassie's eyes start to get teary. Carol can sense something bad is gonna happen so she moves and sits next to Cassie. She puts her arm around Cassie.

"Hey, we don't have to go any further if you don't want to". Cassie shakes her head no.

"No, I need to do this,".

"We started dating and everything was going well, things were going amazing actually".

"It almost felt too real to be true".

"And it was".

"During the ending weeks of our "relationship", she had started to act funny".

"She would never hang out with me anymore and whenever she would have time then she would just make an excuse".

"And whenever she would hang with me, she would just get mad and yell". Carol knew where her story was going and she was not gonna like it.

"One day when I had decided to come over her house, her parents weren't home so it was easy".

"But I didn't expect to find what I found". And that was it, Cassie. Her tears finally exploded and she was crying and crying. 

"I fou- found her with another girl in her bed making out". 

"But luckily she hadn't seen me so I just snuck out through the front door". Tears had overcome Cassie. Her vision had become blurry. Carol started to soothe Cassie.

"Listen, Cassie, You are a wonderful beautiful girl". Carol rubbed Cassie's back calmly.

"And you will find someone for you, There's someone out there for everyone". Carol had grabbed Cassie's face so they were staring at each other. They both felt the tension in the air. They both knew that they wanted each other or at least for that moment.

"Ca- can I kiss you" Cassie whispers out. Cassie stares into Carol's eyes. Carol starts to blush and she gets flustered.

"I- um," Carol says. She's getting embarrassed. She scratches the back of her hair.

"Listen, Cassie, I'm your instructor and your my student, it wouldn't feel right". Carol tries to explain why in so many ways how this is wrong.

"Plus your underage". But Cassie wasn't having any of it.

"You didn't answer the question," Cassie says sternly. Carol looks confused. And with that Cassie makes her move. She plants a kiss on Carol's lips. It was soft. Carol starts to blush red even more. Cassie sits back quickly with her towel around her body. She sits back acting all innocent. Carol tries tor process what just happened. Her student had kissed her. And the worst part or for her, the best part was that she loved it. It wasn't even that long of a kiss but it was sweet and soft and Carol definitely wanted more much more. 

So Carol leans in for another kiss. Cassie kisses back in delight. The 2 continue to kiss. The Sauna feels hotter and hotter. Carol stands so she can lean over to kiss Cassie. And when that happens Carol's robe falls. That gives Cassies an amazing view of Carol's breast. Carol notices the teen looking almost staring. She rolls her eyes.

"Have you never seen a pair of tits before?" Carol says. Cassie looks up at Carol.

"I mean I've seen them when I watch Porn". Cassie says

"But never in person". Cassie reaches out to go touch Carol's breast but gets her hand slapped away.

"Ow," Cassie says as she shakes her hand to release the sting.

"what was that for". 

"We are not doing this here," Carol says.

"We're going to my apartment and we'll decide there". So the 2 get dressed and head over to Carol's apartment. Carol thought they might get to talk and sit for a while. But boy was she wrong. As soon as they enter Cassie is all over Carol. They kiss passionately and hungrily. Cassie throws her jacket off somewhere. Carol pushes Cassie against the wall. Cassie makes a grunting noise and smirks.

"I like it when your rough" Cassie says while smirking.

"Stop talking," Carol says hungrily as she attacks her lips on to Cassie again. Carol plants kiss all over Cassie's neck. She lifts Cassie up.

"Woah" Cassie yelps out. Cassie places her arms around Carol's neck and attacks her lips again. Carol carries Cassie to her bedroom and launches Cassie onto her bed. Carol takes off her shirt slowly and sensually which only turns on Cassie more. Carol launches herself onto Cassie. She attacks her lips. They stay like that until Carol moves down to Cassie's neck. She attacks her neck by leaving kisses. She sucks on certain areas.

"Oh god," Cassie whispers out in pleasure.

"I guess we just found your sweet spot," Carol says between kisses.

"More kissing and less talking," Cassie says.

"Yes Ma'am," Carol says. And with that Carol moves down. But Cassie's shirt is still on.

"Um honey, your shirt," Carol says. Cassie slowly begins to take off her shirt leaving her exposed. Cassie isn't used to feeling this way so she covers herself quickly. Carol notices this.

"It's okay, you can show me," Carol says softly. Cassie slowly begins to lift her arms. Carol goes back to going down on Cassie. Carol lays kisses on Cassie's chest and upper body. She goes lower to Cassie's Breast. This is where Cassie starts to get nervous.

"So beautiful" Carol whispers out. Carol kisses and sucks on Cassie's left breast while playing with the right one. She flicks her tongue up and down around Cassie's nipple. Cassie moans out in delight. Carol licks and kisses around Cassie's breast and she moves to Cassie's right one and dose the same. Then Carol lays kisses and licks along Cassis's stomach and goes lower and lower until She reaches her lower area. Carol feels the need to ask Cassie the important question.

"Cass can I," Carol asks softly. Cassie whispers out something but Carol can't make it out.

"What was that". Cassie whispers out a yes. And that gives Carol permission. Carol unbutton Cassie's jeans. She slowly takes off her jeans and throws them somewhere. Now Carol is face to face to Cassie's wet pussy. 

"Is this all for me". And again Cassie whispers. This time Carol does hear but plays it off like she doesn't.

"What was that," Carol asks teasingly.

"Yes Ma'am," Cassie says. Carol smirks and she starts to kiss up Cassie's thighs. She goes from the left leg to the right leg. When she finally is done teasing or at least somewhat done she licks around Cassie's pussy and then licks her pussy. Cassie moans out in delight. Carol rubs her thumb on top. And she sticks 1 finger in.

"O~h" Cassie moans out. Carol adds another finger and she starts to thrust her fingers up and down left and right. This jumpstarts Cassie. To say that she was liking this was an understatement. She was loving it, and she didn't want this to stop. Carol blows on her pussy. Carol enters a steady rhythm and when she knows it's good then she starts to go faster. She occasionally licks while she fingers Cassie. This goes on until Cassie feels something happening. The thing is that she doesn't know what it is.

"Ca~rol I- I fee-". But before she can finish her sentence Cassie had already cumed all over Carol's hand. Carol licks up all the come that came from her hand.

"That was amazing," Cassie says as she still tries to recover her breath. Carol smirks again.

"What are you smirking about," Cassie says tiredly.

"You think that's the best, you haven't seen half of it," Carol says.

"Well show me then," Cassie says confidently. Carol gives her a smug look. 

"Alright, we'll see what you got". Carol gets up and goes to her drawer and pulls out a strapon. It was about 7 inches long and 4 inches wide. 

"Woah" Cassie whispers out. Carol puts it on and tightens it.

"If you want it, then come get it," Carol says to Cassie. Carol points both of her hands at the large Cock at Cassie. Cassie makes a gulping noise. But Cassie wants this. She Knows she dose. So she crawls to Carol and climbs off the bed. She gets down on both of her knees. But before Cassie can Carol interrupts her.

"Hey if your not ready then we don't have to". But Cassie wants this so she nods her head yes. Cassie spits some of her salvia out on the cock and she gropes the cock and shakes her hand up and down. She kisses below and around the strap. She gives Carol a handjob until she puts her mouth on the Cock. Cassie bobs her mouth back and forth. Carol lets Cassie get used to sucking the strap on. Carol grabs Cassie's head and moves her so she Carol can sit. Carol sits on the bed and Cassie goes back to Sucking and Carol grabs Cassie's head and makes her take in more. 

"That's it" Carol whispers out. Cassie makes a burbling noise. Her eyes start to tear and she coughs. When she finishes she gets up and lies on the bed and spread her legs. She wants more than anything. She wants to feel appreciated and she knows that can and will do that. 

Carol lies herself over Cassie so she is right over her. But there's one important question to ask.

"Carol, can you go slow," Cassie asks.

"Is it because you're a virgin". Cassie's embarrassed so she can only nod. Carol lines up her strap near Cassie's entrance. She adds her salvia to the dick. She teases Cassie before eventually goes in. 

"O-H" Cassie screams out. Her eyes start to get teary. She breathes hard and loud. Her body tenses up. This is feeling that Cassie had never felt before and it hurt. Carol plants kiss on her to try and soothe her down. She stops and lets her get used to the feeling. As time goes by the pain goes away. 

"Keep going" Cassie whispers out. And with that Carol thrust more into her little by little. She gives Cassie's body time to get used to the feeling. But Cassie wants more. 

"More" Cassie moans out. 

"Are you su-" Carol says. But Cassie interrupts with a loud yes. So Carol thrusts harder and faster into Cassie. This gives Cassie a feeling she had been craving for as soon as they started. Carol enters a steady rhythm, she moves around and tries to find Cassie's G-spot. When Carol finds it.

"ooo right there please" Cassie yells out repeatedly. She yells it more and more and Carol thrusts more and more. The feeling is amazing. The sweat starts on them builds up more and more. The room smells like sex. Cassie starts to feel worn out. Her stamina isn't that high. Carol flips there positions so Cassie is on top now. Cassie lines up the strap right underneath her. She slowly lowers herself and gasps out a moan. She starts to bounce up and down. Carol grabs her hand giving Cassie Comfort. They go on until Cassie feels it again. She makes a loud scream when she cums and falls on Carol. Almost immediately she falls asleep on top of Carol. Carol lifts Cassie off of her and places her next to her. She lays her next to her and wraps her arm around her in a cuddling position.

"Goodnight Cassie" Carol whispers. She plants a kiss on her cheek and they both fall asleep.


End file.
